The Fairy Demon
by VIE18
Summary: It's been three years since the destruction of Sunnydale, and Buffy is now an expert on all magical creatures … right?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – the jack-in-the-boxes from Hell

 _ **Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon. Artemis Fowl belongs to Eoin Colfer. I own all the younger slayers, and the lady in Buffy's dream.**_

Today had been a great day. Buffy had just finished watching one of her favorite TV shows and was now enjoying a chocolate and vanilla sundae all to herself. All of her friends appeared around her.

"You know, Buffy, now that the vampires are mostly taken care of and there are close to a hundred slayers, there is really no need for you to go on patrol," Giles encouraged her. "Why don't you just take a break?"

"You work too hard, Buffy. We'll finish those piles of paperwork for you," said Xander and Faith in unison.

"Buffy, it's time to get up," smiled Willow.

"Poor Buffy! All these bills and not enough money to make them go away. Don't worry, have some of my money!" Anya gushed.

"You know what? I think it is time I help you teach these new Slayers how it's done. Better yet, how 'bout I take over teaching for you?" Spike offered.

"Come on, Buffy," Willow grabbed her shoulders and began to shake her. "Wake up."

"Hey, Buffy! I just had a great idea! Why don't we have school uniforms? It'll be cool, and don't worry. This will be my project, and I'll do all the sewing myself!" Dawn volunteered.

"Why don't we start working together, Buffy? It would be nice seeing each other every day," smiled Angel.

" _You have to go on patrol,"_ Willow continued to shake her.

Everything around her started to pull away, fading into the distance, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw something. No, not something, someone.

" _Buffy, oh Buffy,"_ Willow's voice said in a sing-song way.

The person was very short, and had hair that was as black as the darkest night. From behind the glossy locks of hair shown two red eyes that were full of anger and destruction, yet somehow they were still beautiful. Then, she too faded away.

"This isn't your fight," said a small voice in the darkness. "They shall pay for what they have done."

Buffy opened her eyes to find herself waking up with her head on her desk and papers stuck to her face.

"Sorry to wake you, but it's time to go," Willow apologized.

Buffy was instantly alert. She looked at the clock on her desk to see what time it was. Holy crap, had she really been asleep for five whole hours? She didn't even remember falling asleep, let alone putting her head down. She didn't have time to sleep! She had paperwork to get done, e-mails to check, phone calls to make, and lots more!

"Why didn't you wake me earlier? As in, five hours ago!" demanded Buffy.

She grabbed the troll hammer next to her desk, and three stakes. When she turned back, she found that Willow looked like someone had just called her a toad—a really fat, warty toad covered in mud and slime!

"Buffy, you have been pulling all-nighters for like awhile and, well, we took a vote and decided that you needed the rest."

It was true. She hadn't had that much rest in a long time. Sure, she had gone without sleep before, but nothing like the last few days. At least, not since they had decided to make a school for slayers at the hellmouth. Whose bright idea had that been? Well whoever it was, she didn't like them. Those thoughts of hatred quickly vaporized once she remembered that it had been her "bright" idea.

"I'm sorry, Willow. I didn't mean it to come out that way. Forget it ever happened."

Buffy left the office Willow and she shared and made her way to the elevator, with Willow right behind her.

"You-know-I-would-be-fine-with-it-if-you-dumped-some-of-that-paperwork-on-me-you-know-'cause-you-been-acting-like-you-have-the-time-and-the-willpower-to-do-all-the-work-and-you-kind-of-don't-but-all-of-us-would-gladly-take-on-some-of-the-responsibility-if-you'd-let-us," the redhead gushed. Buffy was used to Willow's speed-talking, since she had known her for almost ten years.

Once off the elevator, they took a left and exited the building, Buffy speed-walking down the sidewalk, with Willow jogging after her.

"Even Faith? Look, Willow, I know you guys would jump on board if given a chance. I just don't want you overwhelmed," Buffy tried. "I mean there are: the bills, the Scooby meetings (they'd been calling themselves the Scoobies since high school), making sure that everything is going well with the building of the school …"

"I-know-I-know-but-at-least-let-us-take-some-of-it," interrupted Willow, "You-say-you-don't-want-to-overwhelm-us-but-what-about-you-I-think-what-you-are-doing-to-your-self-is-the-exact-definition-of-overwhelmed."

She turned to her best friend. Willow wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"Fine, you win."

"Come on, don't say you don't feel a whole bunch better after that nap," Willow pushed.

"Whatever," Buffy grumbled. "But it was the strangest thing. Right before I woke up, I saw someone."

"Any one we know?"

She shook her head. "No, but something about her…"

"Do you think it was a slayer dream?" Willow wondered.

One of the slayer abilities was to dream about something bad before it happened. It wouldn't have been the first time.

"Maybe… We'll talk about it later. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to go teach these slayers the best way to kick vamp butt!"

And with that she flung open the garage door, and somehow as soon as she stepped through that door she was completely focused. In the garage were thirteen slayers in training, plus Faith and Xander.

"Okay, gang," began Buffy. "This is going to be a standard patrol. If any groups find anything that is out of the standard, do not charge it. You are to immediately radio the other groups of your finding, and if necessary, request backup."

And with that all the teams loaded into their cars and drove off. Buffy liked her group. They reminded her of herself from when she had first started. She just hoped that they would not have to do some of the things she had done at their age. She frowned to herself as she drove their almost totaled black Chevrolet Silverado 1500 down the road, and silently made a promise to herself that she would do everything in her power to not let that happen.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Summers?"

Buffy came back to reality with a shake of her head. "Please, Amber, I know you just want to be polite, but I would really like it if you would just call me Buffy. Now what is it?"

"Sorry, Buffy. Well, you see, everyone knows you're overwhelmed with paperwork…" Amber trailed off.

Buffy groaned. Not them too!

"You could ask one of the students to be an assistant," offered Kitty. "I'm free if you need anything."

Buffy almost laughed out loud, but was able to turn it into a cough in time to cover it up, though she was pretty sure that they knew that it was supposed to be a laugh. It was just like Kitty to volunteer to help her. Out of the four slayers under her wing she was starting to think that Kitty looked up to her the most.

"I'll think about it, Kitty. If you're up to it, you could get extra credit. We'll talk about it later. For now, let's focus on the job at hand."

Buffy and her team pulled up to the entrance of a cemetery. As their team made a careful sweep of the grounds, Buffy was thinking. 'Maybe I should get an assistant. If I were to get an assistant would Kit make a good assistant? I already know her, and we get along fine. Maybe I do need a break.'

And then, like jack-in-the-boxes from hell, out of a tree popped five vampires who looked like they hadn't fed in at least a year or two. They actually look more like zombies with all the cuts, burns, and ripped clothes. They all charged Mack, who was being smart for once and waited for them to get to her while she assessed her choices. In seconds the vampires were all dusted, and the team was back on patrol, all except Mack who was checking out the area where the vamps had come from.

"Buffy, I think you might want to see this," shouted Mack who, for the first time since she had ever seen a vamp, sounded confused and the a bit afraid. Buffy hurried over to Mack, expecting something dark and foreboding, but when she saw it, she understood Mack's confusion.

"What is _that_?" muttered Buffy.

 _ **Kitty is not Kitty Pryde.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – A very green and very slimy closet

 _ **Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon. Artemis Fowl belongs to Eoin Colfer.**_

It took seven minutes for the other two patrol groups to get there and twenty more minutes for Willow to arrive. By then most of the trashed hidden chamber had been searched.

Actually, the proper term should have been the hidden lab. Every once in a while they would bump into some vampire's crypt, but this was no ordinary lab. This place had cells full of vamps and demons, which were quickly put out of their misery. Some of the cell occupants had already gotten away. Buffy suspected that the types of experiments that had been done there had been very dangerous, due to the fact that there were some high tech guns aimed at all of the doors. The rest of the tech in the lab was also weird. It was far more advanced than anything Buffy had ever seen. Unfortunately, no one knew what the gadgets did because all the things that they suspected were computers were smashed. But the weirdest thing about this lab wasn't the tech; it was the strange symbols everywhere. In fact, it was these symbols that had at first kept Buffy and her team out of the lab for fear that it had been some ancient spell.

This fear stayed intact until Faith (another slayer) was accidentally knocked through, and instead of freaking out that she had just gone through the suspected killer door, she turned around and threw the guy responsible across the cemetery. He collided with a tombstone, and got a deep gash on his arm for his troubles.

"Sorry-it-took-so-long-for-us-to-get-here," Willow babbled as she and Dawn appeared out of thin air. "Some-young-mage-accidently-turned-herself-and-thirty-six-others-into-a-cross-between-an-elephant-and-a-zebra-and-it-took-forever-to-get-them-all-rounded-up-without-getting-them-killed-because-you-see-they-had-been-on-the-fourth-floor-of-the-building-they-were-in-and-we-couldn't-let-them-accidently-run-through-a-wall-and-fall-to-their-deaths-or-worse-yet-be-seen! It-was-hard-enough-keeping-them-from-being-heard-by-anyone-on-the-other-floors-but-if-someone-had-seen-them-oh-that-would-have-been-a-disaster!"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Willow, we're all glad that's taken care of, but right now we need to concentrate of the mysterious writing on the door to the room of mystery!"

And with that Willow and Dawn ran up to the door and stared in awe at the 'mysterious writing on the door'.

"Hmmm." Willow mused.

"Is that an interested 'hmmm', a surprised 'hmmm', or an angry 'hmmm'?" Xander inquired.

Willow was about to say something witty back when she noticed the bandages up and down his arm.

"What happened!?" demanded Willow.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just got tossed across the cemetery by Faith after I accidentally bumped into her," explained Xander.

After magically healing Xander's arm and giving Faith her best glare Willow continued examining symbols all around the room.

"I've never seen anything like this before," Dawn gasped, and then suddenly she was very excited. "What if we've discovered a secret language! Or this is some kind of secret code! Wouldn't that be so of the epic?!"

"Well, whoever is using this 'secret code' is messing with some very dangerous stuff," Faith pointed out as she examined the door, noting that it was four inches thick, "They didn't want anyone to find them." She paused as she apparently found something of interest, "and this door was forced open from the inside by… something."

Buffy walked over to were Faith was and saw that she was right. There was a one inch deep foot print in the door, and whatever had made the print had a very big foot and four toes with claws. This was so totally not of the good. Whatever made this print was now lose, and who knew where it was now!

A girl on Xander's team who went by the name Jo ran up to Willow with one of the biggest smiles Buffy had ever seen.

"We found something!"

It turned out that the girls had found a secret door in one of the cells that led to a small circular room. Whatever had busted up the rest of the lab hadn't made it in here. Something had tried though, and whatever it had been had, from what Buffy could guess, very sharp claws. There was another one of those advanced computer things at the front of the room and an old-fashioned filing cabinet in the back. Willow made a beeline for the computer, and started working away at it.

While Will typed away, Buffy tried to examine the cabinet. The key word there being "tried". She hadn't taken more than one step before she collided with… a force field?!

"You have got to be kidding me," Buffy grumbled.

Xander ran and started poking at it. "Cool!"

A quelling glare changed his mind. "I mean, darn. Now we can't reach the filing."

"Hey Will, could you turn this thing off?" Buffy wondered.

Glancing up from the computer, she shook her head. "No can do. That isn't a magical field. This technology is far more advanced than anything I've ever seen. So…"

"Fine," groaned Buffy. "Just see if you can get anything off that… thing."

After an hour of typing and a bit of frustrated cursing, she was able to access a file.

Inside the file they found surveillance photos of some guy around fifteen or sixteen in some really old-looking castle.

"That's a really nice mansion!" admired Willow.

Ok, it was a really nice mansion that looked like an old castle. Anyway, he had raven black hair, pale skin, and was wearing a sharp black suit.

"Who is that guy?" Dawn wondered.

"That's-Artemis-Fowl-The-Second!" Willow gushed. "He-super-rich-and-super-smart-you-see-he-was-born-into-money-and-then-when-he-was-about-nine-or-ten-he-took-over-the-family-business-'cause-his-father-Artemis-Fowl-Senor-was-taken-prisoner-by-some-people-who-wanted-the-Fowls-to-pay-a-ransom-to-get-him-back-but-they-didn't-ask-for-the-ransom-right-away-they- waited -till-Artemis-Junior-was-thirteen-before-contacting-him-and-during-the-entire-wait-his-mother-Angeline-Fowl-went-crazy- with-worry-the-poor-woman-but-she-got-better-eventually-anyway-a-few-days-after-they-finally-contacted-Artemis-Junior-Artemis-Senor-popped-up-at-the-door-step-of-a-nearby-hospital-and-Artemis-Junior-went-back-to-school-even-though-he-didn't-need-to-then-when-he-was-fourteen-he-vanished-for-three-whole-years-and-it's-said-that-it-looked-like-he-hadn't-aged-a-bit-the-entire-time-he-was-gone-and-when-he-got-back-he-had-two-little-twin-brothers-waiting-for-him-at-home-Miles-and-Becket-and-you-know-what's-really-weird-is-that-the-Fowls-have-changed-over-the-years-they-use-to-be-ruthless-cheaters-and-thieves-and-they-were-really-rude-but-now-their-really-nice-and-"

"Willow, breathe," interrupted Xander.

"What would scientists that are messing with vamps and demons want with this guy?" Buffy mused to herself.

All eyes turned to her.

"Willow, were does he live?"

"Somewhere in Ireland."

Faith looked surprised. "How can you know all those things about this Artemis, and not know where he lives, Red?

"I wasn't able to finish the article," Willow huffed in annoyance.

Buffy smiled to herself. "Looks like I'm going to take some time off after all."

The Fairy Demon

Artemis was having one of those off days.

It all began in the middle of the night when one of Myles's experiments exploded very loudly in his room. Everyone ran to the scene to find him unharmed, but scared.

"Myles, what was that?" declared the maid and caretaker of Artemis's twin brothers, Juliet Butler.

The little boy looked at the now very green and very slimy closet where his latest experiment had been, then at Juliet. "Remember that fluffy pair of socks you lost?"

Looks of horror appeared on the faces of everyone in the room.

"My socks?" whimpered Juliet. Her face was starting to turn the same shade of green that covered Myles's closet.

"You know what?" Father interrupted. "I don't think we want to know."

While Artemis's bodyguard, Butler, and Juliet cleaned up the mess, Mother and Father calmed Myles down.

Artemis helped the other twin, Beckett, back to bed. Everything just fell apart from there. In the morning, while Artemis got ready for the first day of school; five year old Myles complained that there was something slimy all over one of his chemistry books, and Beckett attempted to hide from Juliet who was trying to give him a bath. While Myles was like a mini Artemis, clean and organized, with an unquenchable thirst for knowledge, Beckett was the near opposite, a dirty mess and completely oblivious.

"Come on, Beck. Taking a bath isn't so bad. There are even some up sides to taking baths," Juliet pointed out as she searched the living room. "Like you wouldn't have to put up with all those bugs in your hair."

Beckett jumped out from behind a curtain to defend the little bugs, but before he could say a word Juliet scooped him up and hauled him off. A while later Juliet ran back in covered in water and soap.

"Bro, have you seen Beckett? That boy got soap in my eyes to get away from me, and now there's a sopping wet boy loose in the manor!"

Butler looked up from the copy of his principles school schedule and almost laughed at the sight of his little sister. Trained in almost every type of martial art, an expert with thousands of weapons, and over six feet tall, Butler was a walking mountain of muscle. If you were smart, you didn't tick him off. "Have you checked the security cameras?"

"Yes! That boy seems to know how to avoid them!"

"Did you try following the trail of water from the bathroom?"

Juliet looked like she wanted to hit herself, and then left in a huff. Not long after, Artemis found his brother in his room, but before he could react, Beckett slipped past him and into the hallway where Juliet tackled the boy and hauled him off to finish his much-needed bath. Unfortunately for Artemis, Beckett had been sitting on his backpack and now it and everything in it was sopping wet.

As usual, school went horribly. Artemis made a mental note to recommend to his father that he might do better as a homeschooler or better yet not go to school at all. It wasn't like he was learning anything at this place. He was the juvenile genius that had from the age of ten to thirteen run the family business. He had made his own cell phone at the age of six! Why did he have to go to this pesky school? At least he got pulled three years up when he was stuck in limbo that one time.

As Artemis walked into the manor after a day in school, he noticed two things. First, there were two leather jackets hanging in the coat closet that no one on the grounds would own, except Juliet, but she kept her stuff in her room. Second, there was laughter and conversation coming from the sitting room. When Artemis entered to investigate, he found that there were two young women talking to Mother that he did not know. Mother noticed him and stood.

"Artemis, this is Buffy Summers and Willow Rosenberg. They're representatives of the S. R. School for Exceptional Young Women. They were wondering if you would like to give a presentation on how to run a business at their school! What do you think, Arty? It's an excellent opportunity."

Artemis examined each of the two breathtaking women in turn. Miss Summers was a petite blond. Her long hair was in a high ponytail, and she had on skinny jeans, a sky blue strapless blouse and combat boots.

Miss Rosenberg, on the other hand, was a striking redhead. Her long hair had been curled and her attire was very similar to that of Ms. Summers, but instead she had a white crop top with long sleeves. Neither of them looked like any school representatives he had ever seen.

He sat down in the chair next to mother and across from the young women. "Where is this school located?" asked Artemis.

"In Cleveland, Ohio, USA," Miss Rosenberg answered.

"When will I be giving this presentation?"

"In five days," offered Miss Summers.

That meant he would get away from school for almost a whole week!

"It would be my pleasure to come to your school."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – caviar, wine, and a ghost

 _ **Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon. Artemis Fowl belongs to Eoin Colfer.**_

This was possibly the strangest school Artemis had ever been to, and he had not even seen it yet. First of all, it was in the middle of nowhere. The last sign of civilization had been a small town miles back. The second reason was why they had stopped. There seemed to be some sort of electronic barrier around the school that had shut down their GPS and both their phones. As soon as the GPS had stopped working, Butler had thrown the car into reverse until it came back on. Artemis was not worried about the GPS being shut down. It had come with the car, and it was a rental. But the fact that this barrier had shut down his phone did. Some of the tech in his phone should not had been that easily turned off by any human, and based on this fact, Artemis began to suspect that not everyone in that school was, in fact, human.

"I don't like this," Butler grumbled.

"Neither do I, old friend," admitted Artemis, before he explained to his bodyguard his theory on what was inside the school.

"Let me guess," Butler sighed. "You want to go to this school anyway just to see if you're right."

Artemis just smiled.

Not long after, they came in sight of their target. So this was the S. R. School for Exceptional Young Women. It did not look that bad for a school that had not existed a little more than a year ago. It looked like someone had built a very sophisticated college and then surrounded the entire facility with, as Juliet would say, the biggest and baddest walls he had ever seen.

The walls around Fowl Manner were full of the latest security, but these walls looked like they could stop a couple of tanks. Artemis was beginning to wonder what was in that school that made it necessary to install an electronic barrier and to build walls like this.

When they reached the gates Butler made the request to be buzzed in. Now that he was closer, Artemis could fully appreciate what was in front of him. It had to be 20 to 25 feet tall, and the spikes on the top did not look ornamental. The gates themselves were solid steel and massive. Forget the tanks; a Tyrannosaurus rex would not be able to get in.

A woman's perky voice came back through the speaker next to the buzzer. "Hi there, and welcome to S. R. School for Exceptional Young Women. How can I help you?"

"Good morning. I'm the bodyguard for Artemis Fowl. We were offered a tour of the school grounds."

Miss Summers and Miss Rosenberg had later called Artemis to ask if he would like a tour a day before he gave his presentation.

"Oh, yeah. We've been expecting you. Just take a left and park right outside the garage. Look for the guy with the eyepatch. Have a nice time."

The gates swung out, and Artemis saw that they were about a yard thick and the walls were double that of the gate. Either they were trying to keep something out, or they were trying to keep something in.

When they reached the garage they found a young man waiting for them. He had dark hair and, much to Artemis's horror, the absolute worst Hawaiian shirt Artemis had ever had the misfortune of setting his eyes upon. Also, he wore an eyepatch over his left eye, just as the woman had said.

"Hi. My name is Xander Harris. Your guide I am to be." The young man smirked. He shook each of their hands, much to Artemis's surprise. Most people took one look at Butler and started whimpering. Mr. Harris did not seem the least bit apprehensive. "Hope your drive was of the awesome."

It was clear that Mr. Harris did not teach grammar at this school. Artemis had looked up everyone that was employed here, which had been difficult at first since they did not have a website, so he had been forced to ask for assistance from Foaly. Most of the staff had grown up in a town that had been called Sunnydale, which was now just a vast hole in the ground. During those years of growing Mr. Harris had not had the best of grades in school, so Artemis was curious on his role in academis.

"So Mr. Harris, what is your job here?" Artemis inquired.

"I teach home ec and driving. Oh, and please, call me Xander."

What 'Xander' said did not make much sense, what with him having a background in construction.

"Well, let's get going."

The group was shown the mess hall, the kitchen, the living quarters (which housed not only the students but also the staff), the medical wing (which looked like they were prepared for a war), a huge library, and a couple of classrooms. Xander's classroom was huge, with power tools, piles of construction wood, shelves stacked with paint and hammers, and even one whole shelf full of all kinds of nails and screws. It looked like this school's home ec class was teaching the girls here how to build a house. Xanders knowledge in construction work now made more sense. They also had a running track, a field dedicated to archery, and a gymnasium. Artemis had noticed that some of the buildings looked bigger on the outside than on the inside. The people here were trying to hide something from them, but whatever it was played a big part in this school.

Lastly, they were shown the staff offices. The last one was shared by Miss Rosenberg and Miss Summers.

"How was your tour?" wondered Miss Summers.

"It was fascinating," Artemis admitted. "You sure have made amazing progress in such a short amount of time, Miss Summers."

He noticed that while Miss Rosenberg's half of the room was organized and clean, Miss Summers' half had piles upon piles of paperwork. He dearly hoped that the young woman would be coming to his presentation, because she desperately needed it.

Miss Summers noticed where he was looking and shrugged. "We're still working things out with the paper, and that reminds me…"

She pulled a basket full of papers out from behind her desk and handed it to Xander. Surprisingly, the young man actually accepted the basket with a smile before leaving.

Artemis's phone chimed as it received a text message. He whipped it out and saw that it was his mother asking for an update, but had not his phone been turned off by the electronic barrier?

"Oh, the tech jammer is only for outside of the grounds. Once you enter, things like your phone start to work again. And, please, call me Buffy. Miss Summers was my mom."

He was taken aback. Buffy? She was a full grown adult that went by the name Buffy? Surely that was not her real first name, was it?

"And call me Willow. Like Buffy, I look for my mother when I hear someone say Miss Rosenberg."

Artemis put on his warmest smile. "Then you should call me Artemis, and this is my bodyguard, Butler. Now, let us get down to business. At what time am I giving the presentation tomorrow?"

After a quick business meeting, Buffy insisted they have dinner in the cafeteria, even though he doubted they could serve him anything that he would consider a treat. Apparently, he was wrong because half an hour later they were enjoying caviar and wine in the mess hall. What school kept fancy restaurant dishes in their kitchen? Artemis noticed that both Buffy and Willow looked like they wanted to ask something, but they did not know how to inquire correctly. He decided to put them out of their misery.

"What is it you wish to ask me?"

Buffy and Willow looked at each other before getting down to business.

"What does this mean to you?" inquired Buffy. She pulled a handful of photos out of her pocket and slid them across the table. At one glance he knew this was dire. The first three were surveillance photos of him, and the next one was…

D'Arvit!

The Fairy Demon

Buffy was surprised that the photo of the weird writing scared him more than the first three. Artemis looked like he had just seen a ghost, a very scary ghost with fangs, claws, the whole nine yards.

"Where did you get these photos?" Butler demanded.

"We'll tell you if you tell us what they mean," Willow negotiated.

"This is none of your business, so it is best you stay out of it," advised Artemis. "Now, where did you find these photos?"

Artemis and Butler looked really annoyed, so Buffy decided she'd play on those feelings.

"Here's the thing: one, it became our business a while ago. Two, whoever put that writing up is messing with what they shouldn't. So you heard Willow's deal. We tell you if you tell us."

Artemis took a deep breath.

"There is this woman. She has been trying to kill me for awhile now. We thought she was gone, but now I am starting to have my doubts."

"One of our girls found an underground lab with that weird writing all over the place and those photos of you," Buffy admitted. "How come you guys know what the writing means?"

"We do not. We just know that she likes to use this weird code." He looked straight into Buffy's eyes. "You did not invite us here so I could give a presentation. You just wanted to ask us about these photos."

Buffy met his mismatched eyes. (One eye was ice blue, the other hazel.) Buffy suspected that there was more, but she wasn't going to mention it. After all, she wasn't giving them the whole truth, either.

"If you had given the presentation, it would have been an added bonus," Buffy admitted with a shrug.

Artemis stood and turned to leave. Butler followed.

"Well, you just lost that bonus," said Artemis from over his shoulder.

As soon as they got back to the office, Willow started taking another look into Artemis's past, while Buffy started dividing up the rest of her work so it would become more manageable. As she started on the last stack of papers Willow freaked out all of a sudden.

"Buffy,- it's-time- to-go-on-patrol-and-they're-probably-waiting-on-you-and-"

Buffy looked at her clock and saw that they had been working for three hours. She made her way to the door but decided to ask Willow a question first.

"Hey, Will. How much of what Artemis said have you verified?"

"Not that much. There is no evidence of the woman he spoke of."

Buffy thought quickly.

"Could you hand out the jobs on my desk and plan a meeting tomorrow at dinner here? I'll get pizza and soft drinks. Oh, and speaking of that, could you get me and my girls food and send it to Xander? He'll know where we are." And with that she was out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Artemis goes poof

 _ **Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon. Artemis Fowl belongs to Eoin Colfer.**_

Buffy had been saying the same speech for the beginning of patrol for so long that she was sure that they said it along with her, but they wouldn't today. When she entered the garage, she silently walked over to her car and jumped onto the hood to get their attention.

"Alright! Listen up, you guys. Today won't be of the 'standard'. I have gained some intel on the lab that we found, and so we are going to change things up. Xander and Faith, you will take your groups through your regular checklist, but I also need each of you to take half of my group's checklist. We are going to have a meeting tomorrow, but for now all you need to know is that my group is going to keep an eye on that lab."

She then turned to Xander.

"When you get back could you go fetch the takeout in the BWO and bring it to my team?" She didn't have to say more, since everyone knew the BWO was her nickname for the Buffy-Willow Office.

He looked concerned, but nodded. Faith looked like she wanted answers now but thought better of it.

Buffy and her team drove off to the lab, leaving everyone to decide who was taking what on her list.

"I've thought it over, Kitty, and decided that I would actually like to have an assistant. Would you like to take that job?"

Instantly she got a response from Kitty, as the young slayer attempted to do a happy dance in the confined space, squealing with excitement.

"That is a yes, right?" wondered Buffy. "I'm just checking."

"It's a yes," Mack confirmed, causing Kitty to punch the other slayer.

They soon reached their destination and prepared to set up watch, but instead they bumped into an unexpected complication as soon as they got there. That complication was Butler, who trained a gun on them the moment they walked through the door.

"What have you done!" he demanded coldly, although there was panic in his eyes

"What have we done? What are you doing here, Butler?"

"You know this mountain of a man?" Amber inquired.

"He's Artemis Fowl's bodyguard," Buffy explained. "Now, what are you doing here?"

Butler looked as if he was on the verge of losing it. As the man lowered his weapon, she noticed that there was blood coming from a nasty wound on the back of his head. It was possible Butler had a concussion. That combined with shock could explain the way he was acting.

"We came to see… what we could find," Butler groaned.

A wave of panic hit her.

Nat started, "Either he's talking in third person, or…"

"Or he came here with Artemis," finished Buffy. "You're looking for Artemis, aren't you?"

Butler looked completely out of it. She had to snap her fingers in front of his face a couple of times to get his attention.

"One moment, he was behind me, and then someone hit me in the back of the head with that chair. I must have blacked out, because the next thing I know, I was lying on the ground and Artemis was gone," responded Butler.

This was totally of the bad. Really hungry vampires were all over this place, and Artemis was an easy snack. Buffy turned to her team.

"Kitty, radio the school for backup. I want Willow here as soon as possible. This is top priority. The rest of you search for Artemis. Amber and Mack search the surrounding grounds; Nat will search the lab and containment cells," Buffy instructed.

She turned back to Butler and looked him right in the eyes.

"I need you to tell me everything."

Butler's face had hardened.

"Why don't you tell me everything? There is some sort of electronic jammer around your school, your security is built like a fortress, those girls were carrying weapons that they knew how to use, and they took orders from you without batting an eyelash. What kind of school is S. R. School for Exceptional Young Women, Buffy?"

This was not good. She had hoped that he was too out of it to see all that. Apparently, he hadn't been.

"We don't have time for this," Buffy stalled. "We need to find Artemis, so it would really help if you would tell me everything that happened here in detail."

From the look on his face, she got the impression that he was going to bring this up later.

By the time Butler had finished walking her through what had happened, the backup had gotten there and was already looking for Artemis. Xander patched the bodyguard up while Buffy tried to convince Butler that everything was going to be okay, but the guy didn't need the encouragement. He kept saying that Artemis had gotten through worse, but she didn't believe that, just as she didn't believe that everything was going to be okay. They had been searching for more than half an hour. There was no way they were going to find Artemis alive, if they found him at all.

Butler kept trying to find out more about her school. It was hard to believe that a six foot tall man in a suit was that good at sneaking off, and you would think that light would reflect off a bald head a lot more than it really did. No matter how many times Butler diched her, she always found him.

Eventually she called off the search for Artemis, and sent the girls to bed. She didn't know what to tell Butler, but he seemed fine with it and just left. Something was off about that guy. One moment he was all panicked, the next he thought everything was fine. She didn't know what it was, but she was determined to find out what.

The Fairy Demon

Butler felt a small wave of relief wash over him as he was finally able to get into his car. Now he could begin the real search for Artemis. He knew that Buffy wasn't going to drop this, but the young woman had no idea what she had gotten herself into, although her people were more than they had appeared to be this morning. Whether or not they admitted it, S. R. School for Exceptional Young Women was training those girls to be soldiers. He needed to learn more about them, but his first priority was finding Artemis. He activated the ring the People had given him and called an old friend.

"It's Butler. We have a problem."

The Fairy Demon

Buffy didn't sleep that night. Maybe it was that she couldn't figure out what Butler was up to, or maybe she thought that if she had gotten there sooner Artemis might not be dead, or maybe it had something to do with the music she was playing to keep herself awake so she could focus on her computer.

Willow thought she should have slept last night, then started working refreshed in the morning, and maybe she was right, but there was no way she could have slept last night, even with the recent lack of sleep.

The problem was, despite all the work she had done, she hadn't found a thing! This had made her so mad she had spent at least two hours in the gym just punching stuff.

Buffy had to take a break to hand out paperwork, and she even set up a small room for Kitty to get her work done.

After breakfast, Willow talked her into taking a quick nap, which lasted to lunch. When she got to the cafeteria she learned that Willow had found nothing. This was starting to get on her nerves. She decided to call an emergency meeting in the BWO.

"I have been trying since we got back last night to find out what Artemis had been up to, and what Butler is currently up to. Willow took up the search at breakfast. We didn't find anything. Yesterday, when we showed them the photos, they panicked, big time," Buffy explained.

"They said that there was this woman who was out to get them. They had thought she was gone, but the photos said otherwise. When we asked them about the code, they said that the lady liked to use it and they didn't know how to decode it, which we don't believe," continued Willow.

"It is time to call in favors," declared Buffy. "Ask around about the Fowls, and see if you can get anything on this lady."

"What if he was lying about this person?" Faith wondered.

Buffy disagreed. "Oh, no. She's real."

"Artemis looked as though he was going to either faint or hurl," Willow put in helpfully.

"I will ask the counsel if they know anything," Guiles announced.

Faith pulled out one of her favorite knives. "I'll 'ask' the local low lives."

"I have already put some requests online," added Willow.

"I'll call up Angel, see what he knows." Buffy sighed. "Alright, we'll compare notes at tonight's meeting."

Andrew timidly raised his hand as if he was in a classroom.

"And the reason we want to know more about them is because we could be looking at a smaller version of the DRI (Demon Research Initiative)," Buffy explained.

Awkwardly, Andrew lowered his hand.

As everyone left the room, Buffy silently hoped they would have at least something at tonight's meeting, cause if they didn't, they would have a problem.

The Fairy Demon

Butler sat in the Fowl Manner library, waiting for a friend. The window next to him opened and closed by itself.

He smiled. "Hello, Holly."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – what's the worst that could happen?

 _ **Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon. Artemis Fowl belongs to Eoin Colfer. I own Artemis's lab.**_

It had been two days since Artemis had disappeared. They had just finished the latest debriefing when Butler's phone received a call that didn't register in the caller ID. On an ordinary day Butler would have answered the call and would have demanded in his most threatening voice who had gotten this number, but with Artemis missing… he answered the phone.

"Yes?"

"Butler, it's Artemis."

The bodyguard could've danced for joy; instead he jammed the phone into the speaker system.

"Artemis, you're on speaker," Butler informed his principle.

"Oh, thank goodness you're okay!" Holly sighed.

Artemis chuckled weakly. "I would not go that far."

"Are you alone?" Butler inquired.

"I believe so."

"Do you have any idea where you are?" Holly wondered.

"N… no," trembled Artemis.

Butler and Holly exchanged worried glances. Artemis Fowl NEVER trembled. EVER!

"Try describing your surroundings," advised Trouble.

"I am in a small kitchen. All the windows are covered in paper. I am using a landline phone… Foaly, you can trace this call, right?"

"Of course, I can," Foaly huffed.

"Then, why didn't you do it sooner?" bellowed Trouble.

Foaly ignored the commander, focusing all his attention on his wall-sized screen. "Just give me a moment… There!"

Butler made a beeline for the door with Holly right behind him.

The Fairy Demon

"I think our only choice is to try to get them to tell us," Buffy admitted.

It had been a week and a half since the emergency meeting. Faith had learned that all the low lives feared the Fowls. Willow and Guiles had found a few things, but nothing of importance. Thankfully, Angel had given them two things. Something had happened on the Fowl's grounds that had involved dark magic, and as a result of this event, magical beings either were drawn there, or couldn't get far enough away, but this was all they had found.

"We don't have much," Buffy explained, "and we aren't going to find anything else unless we ask."

"And anyway, what's the worst that could happen?" Andrew put in helpfully.

Every single person in the room looked as if he had just said a string of cuss words that even Faith wouldn't utter.

"WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?" demanded Dawn.

Buffy groaned. "Now, we'll never know what is going on."

"I told you if you ever said something like that again I would…" Faith started.

Thankfully, Xander didn't let her finish. "Just wondering, what is the worst that could happen?"

"That depends on what it is," Guiles pointed out.

"Although the jinxing thing is totally of the bad, I agree with Buffy. If we're going to get to the bottom of this, our only option it to ask them." Willow sighed before turning to Andrew, "and I would have thought you would know better by now."

"Sorry."

The Fairy Demon

As Buffy and Willow walked up to the door, Buffy was surprisingly calm. This wasn't their first time to Fowl Manner, and people were allowed to say they were sorry for getting someone's son killed. They were totally allowed here.

They rang the doorbell, and the door was answered by Juliet who looked delighted to see them. The young blond took them to the sitting room were the Fowls were currently enjoying a movie, but Juliet assured them that they would gladly pause it to talk to them. As Juliet guided them down the hall, Buffy noticed that many of the windows were being replaced. When they reached the sitting room, the Fowls eagerly offered them a seat.

"We are so sorry about Artemis," Willow sympathized.

This saddened Mr. and Mrs. Fowl, though Buffy noticed that Butler had a strange look on his face.

Mr. Fowl agreed. "Yes, it is tragic what happened to our son."

"It will take some getting used to. You probably noticed that we are installing necrotempered windows, hopefully this will help Artemis readjust," Mrs. Fowl half-heartedly smiled.

Buffy and Willow exchanged suspicious looks.

"What do you mean neck-toe… netrod…?" Buffy pretended to get it wrong.

"Necrotempered windows," supplied Willow.

"Yes, those. What do you mean you hope they'll help Artemis?"

Now the Fowls looked just as confused as she was.

"Don't you know what necrotempered windows are?" Mr. Fowl inquired.

"Of course, I know what nefroectpured windows are," Buffy huffed. "They block the bad stuff in light from going through, so vampires don't go poof."

Willow squeaked in alarm. "Not-that-vampires-are-real-of-course-I-don't-know-what-Buffy's-talking-about-vampires-how-silly-are-you-Buffy-she's-totally-joking-really-there's-no-such-thing…"

"It's okay, Miss Rosenberg. We know about what goes bump in the night. Just as we also know that Miss Summers is a vampire slayer and you are a powerful witch," Mrs. Fowl reassured the redhead before turning back to Buffy. "We're installing these new windows because Artemis is a vampire, which is something you should have been informed about already."

Everyone turned to a nervous-looking Butler.

Juliet stomped over to her brother. "You were supposed to tell them!"

"Artemis and I agreed that we didn't want them to know. We were afraid Miss Summers would kill him, what with her occupation and all," pronounced Butler.

Mrs. Fowl rolled her eyes before instructing Juliet to take them to Artemis's lab. As they were led down even more hallways and took the elevator down five stories, Buffy's mind was racing. So Artemis was now a vampire. That was totally of the sucky, no pun intended. What Buffy wanted to know was whether the Fowls had known about the darker side before she and Will had met them. She was pretty sure they hadn't. Artemis wouldn't have acted the way he had at their lunch, and Butler wouldn't have been so of the suspect after seeing her girls in action if they had already known. No, this was totally new knowledge, but where had they learned it all? And if they knew this much about her favorite fanged monsters, then didn't they know that when someone was turned, that a demon took over? There was no way that Artemis was the same boy he had once been.

They finally reached Artemis's lab, which had so much futuristic security stuff on the door it made her suspicious of what was on the other side.

"Before we go in, there are two rules: one, don't touch anything unless Artemis says you can. I once broke that one, I opened one of the fridges," Juliet shuddered, "I don't think I'll ever be able to stomach mushrooms ever again. Second, don't go in without permission. The twins break that rule all the time. They might be toddlers, and one of them might not act like it, but they are both brilliant. Oh, one more thing. I don't care how many vamps you've seen, but Artemis isn't like the rest of them. So please, don't kill him."

Buffy didn't make any promises about that, which was evident in her double checking that the knife holster under the back of her leather jacket still had all three of its blades.

Juliet opened the door to reveal some pretty high-tech stuff. Buffy knew because: one, you didn't need to be smart to know that holograms were high-tech; two, Willow looked like she had just stepped into Candyland. To the right of the door was a hanging rack that held spare lab coats. And to the right of that were a couple expensive lab fridges. On the left were a sink, a soap dispenser, and a rack of towels. Next to that was a bunch of shelves of big books with even bigger words. Across the middle of the room were three rows of stainless steel tables with cabinets underneath. The tables were covered with all sorts of expensive tech: an expensive holographic computer, a decontamination chamber, fancy microscopes, one of those spinny things that separated other things, a burning thing, and much more. Along the back of the lab was a wall of curtains, blocking the back of the room from view.

Artemis was working with a girl with blond hair that Buffy had learned in her searches was named Minerva Paradizo. They seemed to be doing some sort of experiment. Whatever it was didn't look like it was working. They kept comparing something on the hologram to something similar on a notebook.

Artemis looked almost the same as the last time she had seen him. His raven hair was combed back, and he had on lab attire. Although he seemed a bit paler, he looked fine.

"Artemis, you have guests," Juliet announced.

Artemis looked up from his work, and immediately started to back away, clearly panicking.

"I won't hurt you unless you try to hurt me or Will," Buffy sighed.

It was obvious that he didn't fully trust her not to kill him, but he didn't freak out.

"Please, do not harm him," Minerva pleaded as she stepped in front of Artemis. "He is not like the others."

"What do you mean he isn't like other vampires?" inquired Willow.

Artemis flinched at the V word, but with a sigh replied, "Because I still have a soul."

Once again, Buffy and Willow exchanged suspicious looks.

"I've met vampires with souls before, but no offence, I want to make sure you really do have yours. If I let every vamp who said he had a soul get away, they would be everywhere," Buffy smirked.

While Juliet was sent to get drinks, Artemis led them behind the curtains at the back where a small makeshift bedroom/living room had been set up. Until the new windows were installed, he couldn't move around upstairs. There was a small wooden twin sized bed against the wall, and a large suitcase leaning against the end. There was also a small wooden table with four matching chairs. In front of the table was a large flat screen TV that would have blown five years' worth of her salary to buy, and there was a fancy webcam on top. Artemis and Minerva sat on the bed while Buffy pulled up two chairs for her and Willow.

"So why don't you start right after our lunch meeting?" Willow advised.

Artemis sighed. "After our conversation in your cafeteria, Butler and I contacted a friend of mine who obtained the location of the lab you spoke of. When we arrived, Butler scrutinized the entrance, while I got on the computer in the smaller lab, but not long after, I heard a crashing sound in the main room. I ran in and discovered Butler on the ground, bleeding. Suddenly, a woman seized me from behind and bit my neck. I cannot recall what occurred next, but I awoke later in a mound of gardening soil in her garage. She was waiting for me though. I panicked and scrambled away from her. I ran through the back door and locked it behind me. By complete coincidence I pushed the button that opened the garage door while looking for the light switch. Sun light must have hit her because I heard her scream. I had been using my cellphone back in the lab to do calculations, and in the mayhem, I left it behind, so I called Butler on the house's land line. We more or less figured it out from there."

"Why didn't you lose your soul?" Buffy wondered.

He hesitated, and next to him, Minerva seemed to grow uneasy.

"Oh, that. Well, you see this." Artemis showed them his hand which had, if Buffy remembered correctly, a protection rune on it. "It drove the demon away before it could take over."

"Where did you get that?" Willow asked suspiciously.

"A friend of mine gave that to me last year," explained Artemis.

"Remind me to thank her later for that," murmured Minerva.

It was obvious that Artemis and Minerva had feelings for each other. Buffy was happy for Artemis. He had someone in his life that didn't look at him and see a monster, but a person instead. Artemis didn't just have Minerva, but also his family and friends.

The young witch wasn't satisfied with his response. "You let a friend of yours burn a rune on you? I always took you as a man of science."

"While that is accurate, I have always maintained an interest in magic since I was a child," Artemis answered blankly.

Buffy wasn't sure whether or not she believed him, but there were more important things to discuss.

"We are so very glad that you are okay, well as okay as someone can be after being turned, but actually we didn't just come to see how your family was coping with your death," Buffy confessed.

Artemis looked confused.

"You know something about that lab that you're not telling us, and we need to know everything we can get."

Willow smirked. "And I have a theory that what we need to know has something to do with this friend that you keep mentioning. So, who is she?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Artemis disarms a nuclear bomb

 _ **Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon. Artemis Fowl belongs to Eoin Colfer.**_

Of course, they would inquire about that. Buffy was not an simpleton, although she was marvelous at pretending she was. Artemis never should have mentioned the rune, but that would have ended gravely as well. Here he was, trying to remain on the good side of a girl whose life's mission was to slay what he was, and now they were demanding him to betray his friends. If Artemis remained silent, he was dead, but if he informed her, Holly would shoot him. Forget Holly, Trouble would feed him to a troll!

"Holly?" he wondered innocently. "I highly doubt she had anything to do with that lab. She is only a friend of mine."

"Oh, she's more than a friend," Willow countered. "She put a protection rune on your hand. That takes some know-how. Now, who is she, and how much does she know about magic?"

D'Arvit! He and Minerva exchanged glances. This was why he had not wanted Butler to inform them about his condition. That and he had been anxious that they might kill him.

"That is not for him to say," Minerva put in.

Nice save. Artemis started fiddling with the ring on his middle finger, turning it in onto his palm, then turning the diamond. He hoped this would succeed.

"Okay, here's the thing," Buffy started.

She explained how they had been researching the Fowls. She also explained how that search had led to nothing. He was not entirely listening. Instead, he scrutinized the webcam on his television. It was now facing at them, and it was turned on.

"…started calling in some favors, and finally we got something!"

Suddenly she had his complete attention. What had they found? What if they knew about The People, but did not have the last piece? This could be the end of years of peace!

"We found that there is something about these grounds that involves dark magic," Buffy continued. "That this place either draws magical things here, or those same things can't get farther away. Unfortunately that was all we found, and that was four days ago."

Artemis felt Minerva relax next to him. He did not blame her, though that had been a close encounter. He was just relieved that they knew nothing, and that meant The People were safe, for now.

Minerva suddenly tensed again, which meant she had perceived something he had overlooked. What had he missed? Then he noticed that Willow was examining something at his work station. What was there? His computer, a couple of files, and his notes on … D'Arvit!

The Fairy Demon

"I thought you said you hadn't cracked the code," Willow mused.

Buffy turned to see that Willow had been looking at Artemis's experiments. She walked over and saw that Artemis had that code everywhere, on his computer, in these files, even on the paper that she had seen him writing on when they entered. Suddenly Buffy realized that the code was all around the room, just like in the lab. She turned back to Artemis and Minerva. Clearly he know more about this code than he was willing to admit?

"Artemis, what's going on?"

Then, the weirdest thing happened. Of all the places to look, the couple looked at the TV. It was then that Buffy noticed the webcam. It was turning from Willow to her. Someone was using that thing to spy on them!

"Hi, there." Buffy strolled over to the screen. "If you're going to be listening in on us, at least introduce yourself."

At first she was afraid nothing would happen, but then the speaker system turned on and a male voice was blasted at them.

"I AM COMMANDER TROUBLE KELP OF THE LEPRECON…!" The Commander suddenly switched to a different language. When Buffy turned to Willow for backup the red-head just shook her head. So these guys were speaking a language Willow didn't know. That was impressive. It was VERY hard to find a language Willow wasn't fluent in. Another voice was, if her guess was right, arguing with Trouble. Artemis seemed to find whatever they were saying very funny, but was trying not to show it. Then there were two more voices, and one of them was a woman. Now both Artemis and Minerva were trying not to fall over laughing.

"Sorry about that. The mike was off a bit," the second voice apologized in English.

"I am Commander Trouble Kelp of the LEPrecon division," the Commander tried again. "I already know you, Slayer, and the witch. I will admit, I have always found Slayers fascinating, but I never thought I might have so much trouble with one."

So, these people knew about what went bump in the night. She was fairly certain that they were the reason that the Fowls now knew about the dark side. Well, that and Artemis was now a vampire.

Buffy put on her best 'sad little girl' face. "Sorry about that."

"She has that effect," Willow smiled. "You would not believe how many times she has gotten in trouble for sticking her nose in other people's business."

"That's alright," the third voice put in. "Artemis and Holly have given us more trouble than you ever could-not that you should try, of course."

"Quiet, Mulch!" bellowed Trouble. "Unless, of course you want to give Captain Short a reason to use her buzz baton. If not, then I recommend that you _shut up_."

What kind of a name was Mulch? That was maybe even worse than her name. She really hoped for his sake that it was his last name, cause if it wasn't she really sympathized with him. And what kind of a name was Trouble Kelp anyway? Buffy knew that having a name like that actually was worse than hers. What parent named their kid Trouble?

"Sure thing, Trubs. Right away, Trubs. Whatever you say, Trubs."

It was obvious that Mulch had a talent for ticking people off. She was starting to like this guy.

"Sorry about that," Short apologized. "When he's excited, Mulch either eats or talks, and unfortunately for us there is no food around. I am Captain Holly Short, but you may call me Holly. Thank you for not attacking Artemis back there. He was really afraid that you might if you saw him."

So this was Artemis's friend.

"As I said, he isn't the first vampire that I have met that had a soul. He would be the third actually, but enough of the chitty chatty. Let's get back on the topic of what is going on here!"

Juliet returned just then with some sodas and a water bottle for Artemis. The guy seemed to be trying to delay the conversation by distracting her with a cold root beer. She decided to let him think he had succeeded. This was followed by silence, which was eventually broken by Artemis, but not in the way she had been expecting. Artemis was having a conversation with these guys in the weird language! Buffy cleared her throat.

"You had better have a good reason for butting Willow and me out of the conversation."

Artemis looked as though he was trying to disarm a nuclear bomb and was worried he might cut the wrong wire.

"Since you have already learned so much and you are not going to just drop this, I have convinced them to tell you everything."

The TV turned on to reveal a weird group of people and, coming from her, they had to be really bizarre if she thought they were strange.

It was easy to match voices to the faces on the screen. With one look at Trouble you could tell he was in charge: he had chocolate brown skin, fiery red hair, but what caught her attention were his pointed ears. He was an elf. She was guessing Holly was an elf too, same as Trouble except she had long hair that was in a braid which was draped over her shoulder. Buffy decided weird was the wrong word to describe Mulch; he was downright creepy. He had a big beard that had bugs wriggling inside of it, was very pale, and his teeth were as big as tombstones. Then there was the owner of the second voice, and boy was he different from the rest of the group. He was a centaur, hooves and all.

Artemis decided it was his job to give out the introductions.

"I am guessing you have already matched the voices to the faces so let me introduce ex-con Mulch Diggums, (so it was his first name) and Foaly the Donkey (the description was met with very loud complaints and laughter from the peanut gallery) controls all of the tech."

Foaly did what she thought was a bow.

"It is an honor."

"You're a donkey? That's so of the weird cause I could have sworn you looked like a centaur," Willow said sarcastically.

Foaly glared at Artemis, and was clearly about to say something that was probably really not nice, but he was interrupted by Holly.

"He is a centaur. Artemis is just making fun of him."

"Unfortunately for donkey boy, Artemis isn't the only one," laughed Mulch.

Foaly scowled at Mulch.

Buffy cleared her throat.

"Well this is so of the ha ha, but make with the splainy."

And so they did. They explained that Fairies was a general term for their people, while centaurs were an individual species. She had been right that Trouble and Holly were elf, but she never would have guessed that Mulch was a dwarf. Apparently there were other subspecies, but they decided to discuss that later. Then they explained that a leprechaun was actually a LEP recon officer which was the Fairies name for their police. They explained that when they said "The People" they meant the Fairies. They showed them that The People lived underground inside the earth's core, and that the only reason they could survive down there was because they had really advanced technology. They also explained that the code that was all over Artemis's lab was their way of writing. It was called Gnomish. Willow looked as if her mind was about to explode.

"I hate to interrupt, but would you do me a favor and tell me what was written over the door to that lab we found," Buffy wondered.

Foaly put the photo that had been taken of the writing on the side of the screen.

"It says 'Koboi lab. Authorized personnel only. Enter on pain of death,'" Holly translated.

"Who's Koboi?" Willow inquired.

Looks of anger could clearly be seen on everyone's faces.

Buffy put it together and realized, "She's the lady that Artemis mentioned; isn't she?"

"She is," Butler answered, who had snuck in during the middle of all of this.

"Opal Koboi," seethed Holly with a voice dripping in venom. It was clear to Buffy that Holly passionately loathed the owner of that name. They had history, and Buffy could tell that Holly wasn't alone in her contempt.

"Opal may have been a thorn in our sides for many years, but she is dead… Right?" Mulch checked. "I mean she has to be. Artemis saw her die."

All eyes turned to Artemis.

"Oro put a dagger through her heart. She died right in front of me."

"And even if Oro hadn't killed her, the magic spell that killed all the Berserker Warriors would have destroyed her," added Foaly.

It felt like everyone in the room breathed a sigh of relief.

"This lab still might have been Opal's," Willow thought aloud. "She could have been doing experiments in there before she died."

"Totally of the possible," Buffy agreed. "Some of the things in that lab looked like they hadn't fed in a long time. How long has Opal been dead?"

"Round about eighteen months," Trouble shrugged.

Willow turned to Buffy. "Can a vampire last that long without feeding?"

"Highly unlikely," Foaly answered for her.

Again, everyone turned to Artemis. He was thinking so hard you could see the wheels whirling in his head. After what seemed like forever he came to a conclusion. He turned to Butler.

"You and Holly will return with Buffy and Willow, see what you can discover," he then turned to her. "Now that you have a better understanding of what you are dealing with, it should be easier to find answers."

"I'll begin making preparations," Holly put in before the screen turned off.

"If you need help with anything, don't be afraid to call," Buffy offered. "I could get you in contact with other vampires that also have souls; they could totally help you out. And we so need to swap stories sometime."

Artemis smirked as he shook her hand.

Buffy turned to find Will examining the holographic projection with Minerva.

"So you're trying to make a substitute to blood so Artemis will get the nutrients he needs but won't have to drink blood to get it?" summarized Willow.

"Basically," agreed Minerva. "We have determined what the essential ingredients are. We just have not figured out how to combine them without the ingredients canceling out each other."

Willow was mesmerized. "This is fantastic! Angel's people… Oh, he's another vampire with a soul. Anyway, they've been trying to make something like this for awhile, but you guys are totally light years ahead of them!"

"As much as I would love to hear you people chat about big, important, and complicated things, we have to get back to America," Buffy pointed out.

"Butler will drive you and Willow to Tara. From there you will be taken to Haven City, where Holly should have a shuttle waiting to transport you," Artemis explained.

"Oh, okay," blinked Buffy. "I thought we could just have Willow magically teleport us there…"

Willow interrupted. "But wouldn't it be cool to get to go to the CENTER OF THE EARTH!"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Willow squealed before grabbing Buffy's hand and dragging the slayer out the door. Butler, Minerva, and Artemis exchanged amused looks before Butler followed the two women.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Fairy bling-bling

 _ **Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon. Artemis Fowl belongs to Eoin Colfer.**_

Holly had heard stories about slayers since she had been a child. There had been three chapters on the slayer in her history class. The thought that she was going to meet a whole school full of slayers was starting to overwhelm her.

She was currently flying Butler, Willow and Buffy in a shuttle through a magma vent that would get them about fifty miles of the school.

When Willow had gotten on the shuttle that was to take them to the center of the earth, all she did was talk, and talk, and talk some more. She examined every single thing she could get her hands on, and asked detailed questions about everything. But when they arrived in Haven City, she stuttered twice, and then stared in jaw-drop shock. The only indication that she was still alive was a couple strangled squeaks every once in a while. Holly laughed when Buffy took a photo of Willows face. This state of shock had lasted the entire time they had been in Haven, even when they had stumbled upon a group of swear toads. According to Buffy, Willow was deathly afraid of frogs, so the fact that Willow hadn't even notice them said it all. Holly did notice that Buffy did not like swear toads. When a particularly big one called Buffy a really nasty word, she sent it flying into a wall with a splat. The rest of the toads left her alone after that. Holly, Buffy, Willow, and Butler were now in a shuttle to the surface, and Willow was still in a state of shock. Holly was beginning to get worried about Willow's condition.

"How much longer?" wondered Buffy.

"Just need to park, and then we can get to work. Please, strap in," advised Holly.

Willow chose this moment to wake up.

"WOW!" cried Willow.

"Welcome back to the land of the aware," laughed Buffy.

Willow buried her face in her hands as she turned crimson.

"I can't believe I did that," Willow moaned.

Willow gave Buffy a look.

"Not a word to anyone," said Willow.

"And waste a perfectly good photo of you? I don't think so," Buffy teased.

Holly looked at Butler, her eyes asking a silent question.

"Are all the slayers going to be like this?"

He just nodded once.

The Fairy Demon

When they reached the surface they found that Artemis had arranged transportation for them. It was a beautiful black 2007 Cadillac ESV with tinted windows.

"Show off," pouted Buffy.

She turned to Holly to ask her a question, but the elf was not there. In fact she wasn't anyware in sight. Butler opened the doors for the driver's seat, and then seemed to examine his face in the reflection of one of the tinted windows. What was he doing? After Buffy and Willow climbed into the car, Butler abandoned his reflection and, after getting in, started the car.

"Wait," wondered Willow. "What about Holly?"

"It's okay, Willow," Holly reassured the red head.

Buffy looked around but couldn't find the source of the voice. Suddenly Holly appeared next to Willow, who was caught off guard and shrieked. Buffy's instincts kicked in and she almost put a dagger in Holly's head. Once she realized it was Holly, Buffy quickly hid the dagger back in its sheath.

"Sorry," Buffy blushed. "I was totally not expecting that."

Holly was a bit startled, but okay.

"No, I'm the one who should apologize. I should have warned you ahead of time what I was going to do. A slayer's instincts are not something to mess with," Holly chided herself.

"How did you do that?" breathed Willow.

"It's called shielding. We vibrate so fast, the average naked eye can't see us," Holly explained.

"That is totally of the cool!" Willow squeaked.

Holly nodded at Butler. "That's why he took so long getting in. He was giving me a chance to get in. We can't take the chance of somebody seeing me.

While Willow busied herself with asking Holly anything she could think of, Buffy drifted in her own thoughts. Those deep thoughts were later interrupted by Willow shaking her.

"Can you believe it!?" Willow squealed.

"Wh-what," Buffy shuck her head. "Sorry, lost in thought. What were you saying?"

Willow looked like she was going to explode from excitement.

"Butler says that this car is ours! It's a gift from Mr. and Mrs. Fowl!" Willow explained.

Buffy blinked. She had heard Willow wrong, she must have. Were they messing with her? She looked at everyone in turn. Willow was bouncing in her seat, beaming with happiness. Holly was trying hard not to fall over laughing. Butler looked like he was focused on the road, but there was a big smile on his face. Nope. They weren't trying to pull one over her. This really expensive car was for them!

Then Buffy groaned. She had learned from much experience that bad things always happened to the nice stuff. They got demon goo on them, they got ripped to pieces, they fell into portals to hell dimensions, or they just got lost. This was why she had to have the copies of really nice designer clothes. This was also the reason the patrol cars were piles of junk that were held together by duct tape.

Buffy just knew that this really nice expensive car was going to have a painfully short life.

The Fairy Demon

Faith was busy in the garage fixing one of the patrol vehicles. It was a 2012 Toyota Tacoma that had totally seen better days. The only reason it hadn't fallen apart was because of all the duct tape that held it together. Faith was currently repairing the engine for the third time this month. She looked up when a black beauty pulled into the garage, and was about to go ask the driver what he thought he was doing; when B, Red, and Muscles got out of the nice car. A wolf whistle filled the air. All eyes fell on her.

"Sick ride, B."

"Glad you like it," Buffy smiled.

Butler tossed Buffy the keys. She caught them without looking. Buffy only stopped at the door long enough to say, "And it's now ours, and I'll tell you how we got it if you can get everyone for a group meeting."

Faith nearly died of shock.

The Fairy Demon

Holly carefully followed Buffy through the school. It was very hard not to bump into anyone or anything. Once everyone was in the BWO, Buffy didn't have a hard time getting everyone's attention. While Buffy, Willow, and Butler did their best to explain everything that had happened; Holly did her best to stay unnoticed while she sat on Buffy's desk. The problem was trying not to fall over laughing! With every bombshell that was dropped on them, the harder it was.

"…the Fowls don't hate us…"

"…Artemis is now a vampire…"

"…we own that car in the garage…"

"…no taking the nice car for joy rides, Faith…"

Then the moment came when she told them about the Fairies. Most of them looked like they didn't know what to make of what Buffy was saying, but they really liked the photo of Willow in Haven City.

Butler told them about Opal. Everyone took that completely seriously.

"I know it's really hard to believe all of this, so I asked Holly to meet you all. But before she shows herself, know that you will be startled," warned Buffy.

This was the moment. As she turned off her shield, Holly watched as everyone reacted to her presence. At first, there was complete silence, but at the sound of glass shattering, all eyes turned to Giles. Holly had noticed that the more Buffy had explained things, the harder Mr. Giles had cleaned his glasses. The moment Holly had showed herself, Giles had pressed so hard that he broke the frame. The room erupted in laughter. Holly would've felt sorry for the man, but then he joined in on the frivolity. After that everyone was okay with her.

"And you all said we would be doomed before I left!" Buffy laughed.

After Buffy explained that they were going to take another look at Opal's lab later that day, everyone dispersed. Buffy took Holly aside.

"I've been thinking, do you think your peeps would be okay if I started teaching slayers about the Fairies?" Buffy wondered.

"Don't know, but I do know that if you think it's important for a slayer to know about The People, then you should tell them," Holly concluded. "Here, I picked this up before we left Haven."

Holly reached into her pocket and pulled out a ring. The body of the dark ring was a coiled dragon. The head of the serpent was raised, and in its mouth was a blood red stone. Buffy's eyes widened as she accepted the ring.

"WOW. Fairy bling-bling," Buffy turned back to Holly. "Do you know if I could get a matching set of earrings and a necklace?"

Holly laughed. She was beginning to understand Buffy. She played the Valley Girl act, making her enemies underestimate her, and then at the last moment she would show the slayer underneath, and destroy her enemies. Most of her friends here had adopted this act, and it had served them well. Holly decided she would play along.

"It's a communication device. That's how we knew you were in Artemis's lab. He activated his ring, and as soon as I realized what I was hearing, I had Foaly hack into the webcam. With this, you will always be able to reach me," Holly explained.

She showed the Slayer how to use it. The ring was worn on the middle finger. When in use, the ring was turned in onto the user's palm, and then the diamond, or in this case the head of the dragon, was twisted. Then the user would fold the middle three fingers and extend the thumb and pinky, the user would then speak into their pinky and listen through their thumb. Basically the user would use their hand as a phone. And when someone was calling you, the ring would vibrate.

Buffy pouted, "But I'll feel silly talking into my hand."

"Look at it this way," smiled Holly. "It will add to your Valley Girl act."

There was a mischievous gleam in Buffy's eyes as a smile spread across her face.

"Excuse me, Mr. Demon. I hate to interrupt your ranting, but I have to take this call," she pretended to listen to someone through her hand. "Uh… yup… sure… okay, see you then. That was my invisible friend, and she said she's coming with her invisible army, so you had better run away before she gets here."

They burst into laughter.

"Oh and by the way, Buffy. I could get you a matching necklace and earrings."

Buffy looked like she wanted to squeal and jump up and down.

"If you do that, I will forever be in your debt," Buffy gushed.

Holly just rolled her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – wait, WHAT!?

 _ **Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon. Artemis Fowl belongs to Eoin Colfer.**_

Holly took one look at the damage that had been done to the front door and to the security room door, and she knew exactly what had happened.

"A troll did this," groaned Holly.

"Wait, what? How could a troll do that kind of damage? With a big fork and a boot with claws?" wondered Willow.

"Buffy, remember how you asked me if you should teach your slayers about the Fairies? This is definitely something you should teach them. There is a subspecies of Fairy called trolls that can do this damage. They're not the kind of troll you know of," Holly explained.

While Holly got to work on the computer, Butler told the others about trolls. The file on Artemis was still open, so she examined that one first. It was obvious that Opal had been keeping close track of his movements. It seemed the crazy pixie didn't just have her eyes set on the young juvenile genius. Holly found many other files: Artemis Fowl, Domovoi Butler, Foaly, Holly Short, Juliet Butler, Mulch Diggums, and Trouble Kelp.

While Holly worked, she listened to the conversation in the other room. The conversation had gone from trolls to discussing the other subspecies of Fairy: goblins, pixies, elves, dwarves, centaur, and demons. The Slayer seemed to be having a hard time with that last one. If Butler told them how she and Artemis had risked their lives to save those demons, she thought that Buffy might go into shock. She glanced at her reflection on the steel table. Her mismatched eyes looked back at her. During that mission, she had accidentally exchanged one of her hazel eyes for one of Artemis' blue ones while they had traveled through a magical portal. She chuckled. That had been a very interesting bonding experience.

Holly had by then finished reading about her and her friends and had moved on to other files. There was a lode of info on experiments Opal had done on the creatures that she had held captive. She sent copies to Foaly and Artemis. If anyone could figure out what Opal was up to, it was those two. She then stumbled on a file that caught her attention. Revenge.

Holly sat there, glaring at the file on the screen. Memories came to her unbidden: Artemis restoring her magic so they could reattach her trigger finger to her hand; Cudgeon holding a gun to Artemis's head; the damage done to police plaza during the goblin wars; the murder of her commanding officer, Commander Julius Root; running with Artemis from the trolls in the abandoned amusement park; being blamed for Julius' murder; being tricked into thinking she had infected Angeline Fowl with a fatal disease; going back in time; kissing Artemis; keeping the lemur JJ from being killed; thinking Artemis had been murdered; finding him alive; coming back and being put in a barrel of animal fat…

Tears began streaming down Holly's face as the memories continued to come. The collapse of Haven City when everything made by Koboi Industries self-destructed, the awakening of the Berserkers, Artemis' speech before they tried his plan, watching Artemis get thrown around from where she and Butler were covering him, Artemis tricking the pixie into letting Nopal (Opal's clone) close the Berserkers Gate, Oro killing Opal, Artemis almost dying… Holly was now gulping down deep breaths of air. She had thought her troubles with Opal Koboi were done and gone. Why couldn't the dark pixie just leave them alone?

Holly turned when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Willow, who had come to see if she could help with going through the info.

"Holly? Are you okay?"

She nodded and wiped away the tears.

"Yup. Just... remembering things," Holly sniffled.

"Do you want me to get the others?" wondered Willow.

"Nope," she even managed to pop the P. "I'm all good."

"If you insist. So, have you found anything?"

Holly had almost forgotten about the unopened file. She told Willow what she had found already as she skimmed through the file. She was so engulfed in getting Willow caught up that she almost missed it. Holly stared at the screen, horror filling her as she realized what Opal's plan was. D'Arvit!

"Willow, remember how I said you didn't need to get the others?" Holly reminded her.

"How bad is it?"

Holly told her. Willow looked like she was going to faint.

"I'll get the others," Willow decided

As Willow left the room, Holly heard her comment. "It's Maggie Walsh all over again. But worse."

The Fairy Demon

Koboi was not happy. She currently was in her new lab, watching the video feed from the secret camera on her monitor. Captain Holly Short was typing away on the only working computer left in her old lab. The pixie pounded her fists on the table in frustration.

"NO, NO, NO! They are ruining everything!" she shrieked.

But she shouldn't have been surprised. After all, that was what they were best at. Ruining everything. Just looking at her own hand proved that. She had cut her hand on a large piece of glass and had to give herself stitches. Before, her magic would've healed her, but now her magic was gone and it was all their fault. Everything was their fault! They had destroyed her! But she would have her revenge. She may have lost the element of surprise, but she would succeed. She would make them beg for mercy.

They would regret the day they had destroyed Opal Koboi!

The Fairy Demon

Artemis sat in front of his computer, looking through the files Holly had sent him. It was official; these files were full of some of the most despicable experiments he had ever seen. This was even worse than the time Opal had had removed all those liquids from at least 50 animals to give herself enhanced abilities. It looked like she was… No. He wasn't even going to consider it. But then again, this was the same person who had planned on killing the entire human race so she could bring the People back to the surface as their Empress. Would she do it? Would the dark pixie, Opal Koboi, do the unthinkable and…?

Foaly's face appeared on the TV.

"Hey, Mud Boy! How've you been?" Foaly smiled.

Artemis strolled in to his makeshift bedroom and took a seat at the table.

"You think she would do it, don't you?"

It was a statement, not a question. Foaly didn't even blink; he knew exactly what Artemis meant.

"Definitely. The woman's a complete psycho, through and through. What about you? What does the young juvenile genius think?" Foaly inquired.

Artemis sat there, thinking. Finally, he came to a decision.

"Yes. She would do it. The real question is not would she, but whether she is capable," Artemis turned back to the screen. "I am certain I saw her die Foaly. 100%. There is no possible way for her to have been brought back."

"That we know of. But she was really good at dark magic. Opal was smart, extremely smart. It's possible she found a way back."

Was Foaly right? Could the dark pixie be back?

Artemis' cell started playing Butler's ring tone. It was the theme for Jaws. Juliet had installed it awhile back. He had planned on removing it, but he knew that Butler despised it, so he had decided to keep it.

"Good afternoon, Butler. You should know you are on speaker and that Foaly is listening in. How is your search going?" wondered Artemis.

"Since it is the middle of the night where you are, I do believe the correct thing to say would be, Good night, Artemis," said Butler with a hint of a smile. "And I do believe we have found something."

"Hey, guys! Ditto on the speaker thing. The gang's all here, Holly, so will you please tell us why you and Will are so freaked out?" Buffy demanded.

Holly completely ignored the Slayer. "Have you looked through the files I sent you both?"

Artemis was surprised. Holly sounded scared, really scared. What had she found?

"Yes. In fact, that's what we were just pondering over," Foaly explained.

"Well, put your pondering to the side. I just sent you another file called " _Revenge_ "."

Artemis found it and brought it up. He quickly scanned through the file. It was fascinating. It appeared Opal had found a way to make a clone that was not just an empty shell. These clones would be able to walk and talk just like any other person. It was incredible! She had also found a way to cut the cloning time down by a ridiculous amount. According to this, a clone could be fully grown in round about an hour. But how was the pixie going to use this to get revenge? How did this play a part in her ultimate plan? Then realization hit him like a concrete wall. He suddenly felt like he was going to hurl.

Artemis turned to Foaly. It was clear the centaur had come to the same conclusion he had. If you combined the experiments with this file…

"Oh God have mercy on us all," breathed Artemis.

"OK! WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" demanded Buffy.

"She's making an army," Willow explained. "Of monsters."

"Oh. Okay," said Buffy. "Wait, WHAT!?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Koboi hatches a plan

 _ **Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon. Artemis Fowl belongs to Eoin Colfer.**_

Willow sat outside of the lab, just trying to process everything that had happened. She couldn't believe it. So much had happened in one day. But shouldn't she be used to this by now? For years Willow had been facing whatever the forces of evil had thrown at her and her friends, and those forces had thrown some very weird things at her. If you had told her old high school self about some of the things that had happened, she would have thought you were a complete weirdo and gotten away as fast as possible.

Now she stood in a creepy, busted up lab that some psycho pixie had used to do lots of gross experiments on all sorts of creatures: vahralls, trolls, fyarls, vampires, goblins, bezoars, kungais, hellhounds, kailiffs, empath demods, polgaras, and many other things. Willow didn't know what the final product looked like, and she was really thinking that she didn't want to, but somehow this Opal Koboi had found a way to make Frankenstein monsters out of all the things she'd imprison here.

"What was she thinking?" Willow wondered aloud.

"Whatever it was, it doesn't make sense to me."

Turning, Willow found Buffy a small ways back, leaning against the lab's entrance. She patted the spot next to her, inviting her friend to join her in the bright light of day. Together they just sat there, enjoying each other's company.

"Buffy," Willow began, "do you remember when I first learned about vampires?"

"Kind of," Buffy eventually said. "Feels like a lifetime ago."

"We were in high school," Willow pointed out. "Well, that feeling I had back then, that everything in the world had been turned upside down, that's how I feel now, only not as much so."

"Yeah. It's like the eye doctor found another thing wrong with my eyesight and has to adjust my prescription again, and now…" Buffy trailed off.

"And now you can see even more clearly then you did before," Willow finished.

They continued to sit there, thinking in silence, watching the sun slowly crawled closer and closer to the horizon.

The Fairy Demon

Butler stood behind Holly's seat, watching her type away at the console. He wasn't fluent in Gnomish like Artemis was, but he still had fairly good understanding of it. Holly was digging even deeper into the files on the computer, looking for anything else that could help them.

"Holly, how are you doing?" Butler wondered.

"Fine," was his only answer, as the elf continued to type away.

"I've known you for a long time, Holly. You're not fine," Butler pushed.

"Oh, this is interesting. I found her lab reports. I'd better send these to Artemis and Foaly since they'd understand this stuff much better than we would," she commented.

Butler lightly placed his large hand on her small shoulder. Holly stopped and leaned back in her chair, rubbing her eyes in frustration.

"Why?" she finally choked out. "Why can't she just be dead? I mean, how many times are we going to fight her before she just goes away? Why can't she just go away?"

Holly's shoulders shook as she began to cry. Butler wished Artemis was here. All Butler could do to comfort her was rest his hand on her shoulder. While Holly cried, one of the folders caught Butler's attention. He couldn't be sure, but it could be…

Butler waited until Holly was done crying before pointing out the file.

"Is that what I think it is?"

Holly slowly nodded. "Yup. Our two brainiacs are going to want to see this."

The Fairy Demon

Koboi had been working away on her pet, when she just so happened to catch Holly's sad, weepy statement about wanting Opal dead. She was momentarily surprised. What was the elf going on about? Opal was dead, and no matter how hard she had tried, nothing could change that, so what…

"They think I'm Opal," she breathed.

Koboi couldn't help herself; she laughed. The mere concept—her, Opal Koboi? She was flattered, but Koboi was nothing compared to the once great mind that had been Opal. Oh how she wished she could be there when they realized their mistake.

Glancing down at the beautiful creation on her work table, a plan started to form in her mind. It was almost finished, and she was in need of some new guinea pigs…

The Fairy Demon

Foaly was in his lab going through documents when he received even more files from Holly that were marked urgent. He scoffed. Of course they were urgent. They were Opal's plans on how to take over the world. They were all urgent.

One of Foaly's monitors displayed Artemis who was also going through documents.

"Which one do you want?" Artemis inquired, referring to the new files. They had decided to split the work so they could get through it faster.

"Don't care," Foaly said with a wave of his hand. "I'll take whatever you don't want."

"Ok. I'll read through the lab reports. You take the other one."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever."

The Fairy Demon

"Hey, guys! It's getting really late," Buffy pointed out as she entered the room. "Maybe we should call it a nigh…"

The forcefield at the back of the room chose that moment to flicker and die. They all blinked owlishly.

"Did anyone here do that?" Willow wondered.

Buffy had already pulled out two of her knives, and both Butler and Holly were aiming firearms at where the forcefield had been. That being said, one was holding a SIG Sauer P226 while the other was sporting an awesome-looking laser. Casually, the slayer made her way into the other side of the room, senses on high alert. There didn't seem to be any traps.

Again Willow spoke. "Is there any possibility that its power source just died?"

"Highly unlikely," Holly answered. "My guess would be that it had a nuclear power source. The chance of it failing now is basically impossible."

Buffy now moved to the cabinet. She was just about to ask Will to do a magical scan of the thing, when it vanished. Behind it was a dark stair case leading down. But that wasn't nearly as important as the monster coming up the stairs.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Total essence of EWWWWW!

 _ **Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon. Artemis Fowl belongs to Eoin Colfer. I own the monster.**_

Buffy hit the deck as Holly and Butler blasted away and Willow cast a spell that froze the creature in place. Even though it couldn't move, it still healed itself from the other's attacks faster than they could deal damage.

It was definitely creepier than the average creepy crawly. It reminded Buffy of something she'd seen in her freshman year of college, but while Maggie Walsh's Frankenstein monster, known as Adam, had looked like a human/demon/machine jigsaw puzzle, he'd at least slightly resembled a human. This… thing was a downright mess. It had huge beefy legs, a spiky tail, six arms, and a really weird head. Each of its arms were different, and she didn't even recognize all of them. Some were furry with long sharp claws or large fists like an ape, while others were scaly with webbed fingers. For a face, it had a spider-like mouth, huge sharp tusks, beady black eyes, and clawed tentacles for hair. And if Buffy didn't know any better, that was acidic stuff coming from the mouth region. All in all, it was totally the essence of _**EWWWWW**_!

It started to move just a bit.

"Will, blast it again, then call for reinforcements. And have them bring The Troll Hammer and The Scythe!" Buffy instructed before charging the icky thing, silently wishing she'd reloaded with heavier artillery before coming all the way out here.

The Red Witch hit Mr. Gross with another ball of white energy, while Butler repositioned himself so he wouldn't hit Buffy. Holly put on some sort of high tech helmet and activated a pair of robotic wings on her suit, flying into the air so she'd have a different angle. Meanwhile, Buffy threw two of her knives into the monster's eyes, and followed that up by slicing deep cuts into it. She almost cut off one of the arms, but it healed itself rapidly. It was already starting to recover from the freezing spell. Buffy figured the best course of action was to stall till the bigger weapons arrived. Unless…

Thinking fast, Buffy kicked it back down the stairs before turning around and running out of the room.

"What do you think you're doing?" Butler shouted.

Grabbing one of the 12 feet tall, reinforced rods that made the jail cell, Buffy yanked it free from the concrete. Unfortunately, she couldn't wield a pole that big in the small room so she broke it in half. Perfect.

The Fairy Demon

Deep under the ground, Koboi watched as the group battled her pet. While she was miffed that the witch had frozen her creation, she was still very proud that she had succeeded in boosting his healing factor. She made a mental note to look for some way to make her pets spellproof. Koboi also noticed that it seemed to be building up an immunity to that stupid spell, as was evident at how much faster he recovered the second time.

A shout of triumph escaped her lips as she delightedly watched the powerful woman, which Koboi had realized must be the Slayer flee for her life. She had made a creature that even the powerful Slayer feared! Just wait until she saw… Wait, what was…?

"D'Arvit!"

The Fairy Demon

Foaly was almost done with the lab papers and was about to move on to the last file Holly had sent him, when all of a sudden the Captain's voice came out of his speaker.

"Foaly! Come in, Foaly!"

"Don't tell me you've found another file for us to go through," the centaur groaned.

"Forget the files!" Holly bellowed. Sounds of gun fire could be heard in the background. "We have a bit of a situation at the moment that takes precedence."

On one of his monitors, Artemis was now standing, his full attention on their friend. Foaly sent his lab assistant, A.K.A. his nephew Mayme, to get the Commander while he brought up Holly's camera feed. The centaur was even kind enough to add a smaller version of that feed on Artemis's screen so that the mud boy would be in the loop. Trouble and Mulch came running into the room.

"What's going on here?" demanded the Commander. "Oh."

They watched as, on the screen, Buffy moved like a machine, dealing a wicked amount of damage to, in Foaly's opinion, the most horrifying abomination he had ever seen!

"WHAT IS THAT!?" Mulch screeched.

"One of Opal's creations," Artemis explained. "Holly, be careful!"

It was at that moment that the Slayer decided to run away.?.

" _What do you think you're doing_?" Butler shouted from somewhere off to the side.

Holly began blasting away as fast as she could, but there was barely any effect. Annoyance and frustration began to build up in the centaur. He worked so hard at designing his weapons, but once again that arrogant pixie had found a way to render his designs useless.

Willow used her magic to make a forcefield that blocked the stairway. The thing must have been stunned before, because it was now slashing away at the field at a ridiculous speed.

Buffy charged back into view holding two huge poles.

"When I say go, Willow drop the forcefield and freeze it again. Holly fly over it and blasts it from behind. Butler follow my lead. Ready? GO!"

Once the field was down, Holly did as she had been instructed and began firing at its back. Foaly wasn't sure what the Slayer had in mind, but he hoped that this worked. Suddenly, an unholy shriek filled all their ears, and the two poles were now sticking out of its back! The shrieking only got worse as, to everyone's horror, the creature was slowly ripped in half. Buffy was holding one pole while Butler held the other. They had used their combined strength to tear that thing apart!

If Foaly's mind was not so overwhelmed with shock, he probably would be making a bee line for the closest incineration bin. The People were usually a very peaceful species, but Foaly knew that thing had been a brainless monster that had been created to kill and destroy, so that meant that its destruction saved lives. He only wished they had stopped it using a mush less disgusting fashion, because that was going to be giving him nightmares for years.

The Fairy Demon

Artemis glared at his screen in frustration. He needed to be there. It had always been Holly, Butler, and him going into the battles against Opal. Sure, they had an army of Slayers, but it just was not the same.

So what was he going to do?

The Fairy Demon

"Make sure they don't get too close," Buffy instructed as she pulled her half of meat away from the other. "We don't know if it can still heal itself."

Willow tried not to look at the discussing ex-monster. Just because she'd been dealing with the "slaying of nasties" for years didn't mean that nothing grossed her out.

"So, that was a thing," she laughed. Turning, Willow found herself again fascinated by the dark staircase that had revealed itself. "What do you think is down there?"

"Nothing good," Buffy decided.

Holly came to hover in front of the redhead, folding out her helmet. "There's someone that wants to talk with you."

Surprised, Willow carefully pulled the helmet over her head. It was so strange. She could still see the room and everyone else, but there was a semi-translucent screen with Artemis in front of her. "Um, hey?"

"Willow, I need a favor."

The Fairy Demon

With backup on the way and Willow temporarily gone, the rest of them discussed their next steps.

"First things first," Buffy stated as she wedged the poles in the doorway. "Making sure we don't get locked out... or in."

"Right," Butler murmured as he eyed the descending stairs warily.

Holly had been working alongside a certain bodyguard long enough to know how to read him.

"You don't like it."

He nodded. "We have no idea what's down there."

"Why don't you just use your shield thing to go down and check it out?" Buffy wondered.

Holly shook her head. "There are cameras specifically designed to see right through shields, not to mention there are plenty of… beings that would be able to sniff me out before I reached the end of the stairs."

"Well, that's totally of the annoying," Buffy grumbled. Suddenly she froze, and murmured something.

Alarm bells went off in Holly's head. "What?"

Before Buffy could respond, a bright light filled the room, and Willow and Artemis materialized.

"Artemis?" Holly blinked. "What are you…?"

"It's Opal," was all he had to say.

She smiled. "Right. It wouldn't be the same without you."

Willow frowned at something behind Holly.

"Buffy, whatcha doing?"

The blond was closely examining the walls.

"Hey, Holly. Could you examine the walls for any kind of surveillance?"

"Of course," Artemis mused. "Opal would not try to kill you if she did not have a bird's eye view of the carnage. That and she would have needed some way of detecting your arrival."

In her ear, Foaly instructed her to do a quick scan of the room. Holly could hear the centaur muttering as he worked.

" _Well?_ " Trouble impatiently demanded.

" _Above the door,"_ he grumbled.

Using her wings, Holly examined that area.

" _One moment."_

Her helmet display zoomed in revealing a microscopic lens in the wall.

The centaur gave a bray of delight. " _Got ya!_ "

Captain pointed at the camera. "Bingo."

"Well, this just got a whole lot more interesting," the blonde Slayer smiled up at the spot Holly had indicated. "Hi! I heard that there's a creepy little girl somewhere down those stairs. Why don't you come on out, and let me see for myself?"

There was no reply.

Buffy shrugged. "Ok, then. How 'bout I give you some time to think it over? If you don't come out before the rest of the Slayers arrive, then I'll find you whether you like it or not."

Although she spoke with a sweet little voice and acted like she wasn't a threat, her eyes sent chills down Holly's spine. Those eyes belonged to a deadly predator that was on the hunt. They were the eyes of a Slayer.

 _ **Sorry it's been so long since the last time I posted. I've been really busy with school and everything else. Think of this as a New Year present. I probably won't be posting again for a while, especially since my next priority is writing another chapter for my other story The Godmother. Hope you enjoyed this. I know I enjoyed writing it.**_

Page **6** of **6**


End file.
